


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some filth about ashton irwin don't mind me
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You
Kudos: 4





	untitled

You’re giggling as Ashton carries you into your bedroom, banging on his back with your fists relentlessly since he wouldn’t let you go up the stairs on your own. You’d been out all night, having fun with him, and he insisted that he had to bring you up to your room himself.

“Let me down!” you shrieked, chuckles escaping both of your lips as he lays you down onto your bed. You laugh as he crawls over you, kissing you shortly on the mouth before standing up. You frown up at him, watching as he moves to leave. “You’re just going to leave me without saying goodnight or anything?” He rolls his eyes, laughter threatening to spill over his lips again.

“What, are you expecting a bedtime story and for me to tuck you in?” he says, his tone thick with sarcasm. You look up at him with feigned innocence, batting your eyelashes at him and fighting back more laughter.

“Yes, daddy, put me to bed,” you joke. You watch his eyes darken at the phrase, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. You bite your bottom lip, reddening it with pressure. “Unless you’d rather do something else in bed, daddy.” You add more emphasis onto it this time, a playful smirk growing on your face. You watch him intently, waiting to see his reaction. He wipes his hands on his jeans, slowly moving forward towards your bed. You sit up, resting against your headboard as he climbs onto the bed, moving towards you, his finger pressing into your hips with bruising strength as his mouth attaches itself to your own. Your own fingers slide over his shoulder, searching for purchase as you slide them into his hair, knocking his headband out of his hair and onto the floor. He presses you against the cool metal of your headboard, pulling back and looking you in the eyes. His hazel eyes are darker than you’ve ever seen before, filled with want and something darker you hadn’t seen before.

“Say it again,” he said softly, his voice deep with purpose. You pause, looking him over again and wetting your slightly bruised lips.

“Daddy,” you say, emphasizing the word again. You feel as though you’ve unlocked a beast inside of him as he leans forward again, kissing you harder than he has before. His hands slide up your torso, his rough fingertips brushing against your bare shoulders and sending shivers down your spine. They slide over your shoulders, finding the zipper to the dress you’d been wearing and unzipping it. You were waiting for him to pull back, to pull it off, but he just left it, his tongue exploring the inside of your mouth as it hadn’t before.

And suddenly he was gone, moving back and away from you. You whined at the lack of contact, looking at him with pleading eyes. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor and picking his bandana back up off of it. He untied it, something else in his eyes you’d only seen a time before. “Lay down on the bed,” he said. You obeyed him, leaving your dress as he left it, half-on and undone. He leaned back over you, straddling over your waist and taking your hands, holding them together and pulling them up to the headboard, tying them to the metal with the bandana. He secured it tightly, a smirk on his face as he crawled down to meet your face.

You’d never seen him so worked up or in control before. It was almost an entirely new person straddling you on your bed. He ran his hands over your shoulders, his tongue running over his lips. He leaned down, kissing your neck softly. You began to squirm underneath him, feeling his hands running over your skin, finally pushing the material of your dress down your body and exposing your breasts. He moves his hands over the newly exposed skin, his thumb running over your sensitive nipple as he works on marking up your neck. You uttered a curse under your breath as he bit down particularly hard, leaving a mark that will soon blossom into a bruise. He smirked against your skin, kissing across your chest and collarbones as his large hands groped at your chest. You could feel the beginnings of a fire starting in your lower abdomen, pulling at your restraints to no avail. “Feisty, aren’t we?” he says, grazing his teeth against your collar bone. You whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes, but there was still a playful edge in them.

“It’s not my fault that you get me so worked up,” you say gingerly. “I like to play dirty with my daddy.” You giggle as a groan escapes your lips, but it turns into a more sexual noise as he drags his tongue over one of your nipples. You want to run your fingers through his dirty blond locks, tug on his hair and push him in the direction you wanted him to go. But you have no freedom to do as such. You just watch as he moves to the other one, whining at the feeling of his mouth on it. He pulls off, moving down your torso and pulling your dress the rest of the way off of your body. He tosses it aside, and you feel naked in just your underwear. “You’re wearing an awful lot of clothing,” you mention, looking at his half-dressed figure. He smirks a bit.

“You’re right,” he says. And with that, he pulls down his tight jeans and boxers in one fell swoop, leaving him completely naked. You lick your lips, groaning softly at the sight of him completely naked in front of you. He crawls back on top of the bed, smirking at you again. “Better?” You nod, chewing on your bottom lip. Your eyes fixate on his member, jutting out from between his legs, twitching slightly.

“Why don’t you come up here and make use of all this control you have,” you tease, making eye contact with him. A groan slips from his throat, and he climbs over you, somewhat straddling your chest. You move your head forward slightly, darting your tongue out to tease at the tip of his cock. He takes your hair into his hand, tugging on it as he moves forward, pressing it into your mouth. You’re a little unprepared, so you cough a bit as he presses into you, but quickly pull yourself together. You run your tongue along the underside of it, feeling it twitch as your tongue runs along the vein protruding along the bottom of it. He steadies himself by grabbing a hold of the headboard, looking down at you and making eye contact with you. It was an unspoken conversation between the both of you as you come to an agreement. He pulls back slightly, and you prepare yourself as he begins to, in so many words, fuck your mouth. He takes one hand off the headboard that is banging into the wall and presses it into your hair, tugging on it somewhat and groaning as he moves into you. You cough and sputter around him, coating his member with saliva as he’s moving. You groan around his member, the whole scenario turning you on even more. His fingers curl into your hair more, tugging at the locks as he roughly rocks into your mouth. He groans softly, biting his lip as he makes eye contact with you and you begin to hum around him. He presses into you harder, hitting the back of your throat as his movements began to become a bit more erratic. You cough as he pulls out of your mouth, backing up slightly and tugging on his cock a few times before letting go of your hair and moving down your body.

Your mouth and throat both feel sore as his fingers ghost over your abdomen, stopping at your lacy underwear. You look down at him, feeling wrecked with your mascara running down your face and licking saliva out of the corner of your mouth. He tugs your underwear down, throwing it onto the floor. You wait to see what happens next.

“Now that I’ve finished punishing you, now daddy’s gonna make you feel really good,” he smirked. You shudder at his words, feeling yourself becoming even wetter. He runs two long fingers along your folds, collecting moisture and cleaning them off with his tongue. “Delicious.” You shudder again, whining in the back of your throat and tugging at your restraint again. He leans down, pressing a finger into you, curving it up into you and pressing against your g-spot. You cry out, the feeling relieving and aggravating all in one. He grins, chuckling as he leans his face down, making eye contact with you as he runs his tongue over your clitoris. You tense up under him slightly, running your tongue over your lips. He presses a second finger into you, gently fucking you with his fingers as he teases your clit with his tongue. You let out a louder groan than any of the previous one, moving your hips down against his mouth, trying to aid him in your release. He pulls back, moving his hands and mouth away from you and you whine loudly.

“Stay still like a good girl,” he murmurs, looking up at you with dark eyes. You just look down at him and nod, stilling yourself to the best of your ability. He waits a few moments before pressing three fingers into you, and you nearly scream out with excitement as he presses up into your sweet spot. He drags his tongue over your clit again, teasing the sensitive bit of skin as he relentlessly fingers you into oblivion. You can feel yourself nearing the edge, tugging at the restraints and curling your toes. He can tell you’re on edge, so he goes faster with his fingers, looking into your eyes with purpose. You knew that just they eye contact could have pushed you over the edge, but added to his tongue and his fingers working you, it pressed you into the most intense orgasm of your young life. Your back tried to arch off the bed as you came, but he held you down with his free hand, watching with amusement as he urged you through it, small, pathetic noises coming out of your mouth. You sighed as you came down from your high, still not feeling entirely satisfied. You knew that you probably should have been more than satisfied, but you needed to feel him inside of you.

“Now you need to fuck me, daddy,” you murmur, knowing you sounded entirely wrecked. His eyes widen and he nods, reaching over into your nightstand to find a condom. “No, no, just do me like this.” He looks at you, as if to confirm that was what you had said. You nod, and he just licks his lips, placing himself at your entrance. He slowly pushes into you, your insides still tense from having just orgasmed. His hands grip your thighs, pressing them further apart as he begins to ram into you, having no mercy on you. “Fuck, yes,” you pant, your wrists feeling sore but entirely worth it. Your body and the entire bed shook as he pounded into you, being relentless with his movements. You knew you’d be sore tomorrow, but you didn’t care as various swears and exclamations of excitement tumbles from your mouth. He moves his hands from your thighs, running them along the expanse of your body, pressing kisses into your neck and collarbone as he fucked you harder. The little touches and kisses, they reminded you of how you felt, despite how hard or rough things were going. You move against him, groaning softly at the contact and the feeling of skin against skin.

He pulls out and you whine, but you look at him with a bit of excitement as he reaches up, untying the bandana from the headboard and freeing your hands. He rolls you over and you grab onto the headboard with your hands as he presses himself back into you, one hand tugging on your hair and the other groping at your chest. You begin to move back against him, making the impact of his thrusts so much harder. He moves his hand from your hair, trailing it down your back and moving it to your ass, slapping the skin hard enough to leave a mark. You let out a small noise, and you can just hear him smirking behind you as he repeats the motion. You ram your hips back against his, feeling his hand gripping your waist, nails digging into your skin somewhat. His hand slides down your thigh, brushing against your clit. You feel a fire building inside of you again, your thighs shaking slightly as his hips began to stutter slightly, his thrusts becoming tired and you could tell he was nearing his own demise. You slammed back into him more, and his hand sped on your clit and that was it for you – you spill over him, clenching him as you shake with your orgasm. That does it for him too; his slightly sloppy and erratic thrusts stop as he pulls out entirely and tugs on his cock a few times, letting go all over your back and ass. You slump down into the sheets, chest heaving and feeling sticky, used up, and sore against the warm fabric. He slumps down next to you, reaching over and grabbing tissues from your bedside table, wiping off your back and ass and then himself. There was a moment of silence as he throws the tissues in the trash.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that,” he finally says, out of breath and voice deep with satisfaction. You chuckle girlishly and tiredly, smiling as he presses a kiss into your hair. “I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I babe?” You shake your head, turning it and smiling at him.

“No, I’m good,” you say. “I’ll be sore in the morning, but it’s worth it.” You lean over and kiss him on the mouth, placing a hand on his chest. “Maybe I should call you daddy more often.” Ashton chuckles, but it’s darker again. He pulls you into his arms, kissing you.

“Maybe you should.”


End file.
